Letter to Santa
by nyanyaneko
Summary: What do average children do during the few weeks before Christmas? Well, write a letter to Santa! And that just happens to be Judai and Johan's last assignment in Duel Academy for the winter break! Late Christmas Fic. Yaoi 3-shot JudaixJohan JadenxJesse


**Okay I know I said I would be back in November, but I have a real reason this time. Good news, my granpa's cancer was treatable. The bad news, surgeons screwed up. About 2 weeks later, my grandpa had to be sent back to the ER. Good news again, he's all better again. He had internal bleeding from the surgery, but that's all fixed now. More bad news. Right after my grandpa's surgery for the cancer, it was me who started getting the medical problems, I've had lower abdominal pain. I went to 3 different doctors and a Chinese herbalist who gave me this herbal medicine that tasted like vomit, and I was also sent to the ER once. Fortunately it's not life threatening though they have no idea what it is. The pain has seemed to subside for now. School also took it's toll. They piled crap on me everyday, and I have barely enough time to breathe let alone write.**

**So once again I'm sorry. I'm only able to write this because it is winterbreak. I's also like to send out a personal thx to KyoxSakiFan for sending me that PM. It was nice to know I was missed. Though it is a little creepy that I can't even sneak in a review to a story without being found out that I'm active again…**

**Without further ado, enjoy this late Christmas fic! 3-shot!**

**

* * *

****Letter to Santa **

**Chapter 1- You Don't Want Anything for Christmas?!**

Christmas: the time of the year where everyone is happy. After all, who wouldn't be? Carolers are singing, dazzling lights adorn houses everywhere, Christmas trees take center stage in every town square, and people are laughing and drinking eggnog. Well, eggnog makes _everyone_ happy, if you know what I mean. And the most important thing about Christmas. The gifts.

Everyone looks forward to new gifts. Like that 10-year old kid who has been staring at a video game through the window for the past month, or that teenage girl who has been wanting a new dress to go out in. Everyone has something to look forward to. But not everyone will get something they want…

"Alright everyone, your one and only assignment this week, will be to write a letter to Santa and list the things you want! And if you're good, you might just get what you asked for!" Principal Samejima announced heartily.

Instantly, groans were heard in some parts of the room followed by: "Santa's not real…" and "Does he think we're kids?" and also "I'm Jewish…"

But on brighter notes, many people were saying: "Yes! I want a new deck!" and "I want Chronos sensei to quit" and also "I want a pony!"

Judai was in the more, optimistic side of the room, bouncing around happily in his seat, unable to contain his excitement. "Did you hear that Johan?! Did ya?! Santa is gonna give us new things if we write him a letter!" Judai exclaimed excitedly.

The teal-haired boy smiled softly, and nodded. "Yes Judai. Santa will give you what you asked for when you write him a letter. Because you've been a good boy."

The brunet grinned in response and hastily ripped a sheet of line paper from his backpack and started scribbling furiously while muttering under his breath.

"Fried Shrimp, Chocolate, Pancakes, ooooo Fried Chocolate Shrimp Pancakes" Judai then paused to think, chewing the end of his pen as he did so. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he proceeded to write it down. "Food…."

Johan chuckled to himself, watching Judai write things down so enthusiastically still believing in Santa. _'So naïve… and so innocent…'_ Johan thought to himself.

Yes, it was no secret that Johan harbored a crush on Judai. Everyone could see from the way Johan looked at him, and chuckled at every little thing Judai did, and how he was simply wherever Judai was. In fact, the only person who didn't realize it was Judai. But that's to be expected of the adorable, yet idiotic and oblivious hazel-eyed boy.

The bluenette continued to stare at Judai, just content at looking at him. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Judai groan and growl.

"Grrrrrrrrrr! I can't think of anything else to write!!!" Judai yelled out absentmindedly, holding his head in frustration.

Johan rose a brow, and scooted over closer to Judai. "Hmmm… lemme see what you have so far."

Judai sighed and slid the paper over to Johan.

The older boy started to read as he began listing off suggestions. "Fried Shrimp?"

"I have that as number 1." Judai muttered.

"Some cards?"

"Number 5"

"A roof that actually holds back the rain for the dorms?"

"Number 12"

"How about a TV?"

Judai suddenly shot up and ripped the paper from Johan's hands and skimmed over the paper.

"Whoa! I didn't put TV down!" the smaller boy exclaimed, quickly scribbling it down. Finally realizing his abrupt and sudden action, Judai quickly flashed Johan a smile. "Thanks!"

"No problem Judai." Johan said calmly as he resumed his position to just stare at the smaller boy.

Judai noticed this out of the corner of his eye and turned to face Johan, who seemed be unfazed that the boy he liked knew he was staring at him. "Uh… Johan? Don't you have to work on your letter?" Judai asked curiously as he cocked his head to the side innocently.

The emerald-eyed boy blinked. "That's right I do…" Slowly, Johan pulled out a sheet of line paper and began writing for 15 seconds before stopping again.

Judai watched his every movement carefully and tilted his head. "Hey, why'd you stop writing?"

"I don't know what to write Judai," the European boy stated simply.

"Aw come on don't you want anything for Christmas?"

Johan shook his head. "Not really."

Judai's jaw dropped as he heard Johan speak those words. "No way, there has to be something!"

"I don't really want anything Judai."

"Liar!!!!" Judai screamed and pointed at Johan.

The bluenette turned to face Judai, only to have a finger shoved in his face. "Judai, I'm not ly—"

"LIAR!!!" Judai screamed louder, which got him a few strange looks from around the room.

Johan sighed and shook his head. "Calm down Judai. I'm not ly—"

"Liar! Liar, liar, liar, liar liar!"

"I'm not—"

Judai took a deep breath. "Liarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarliarli—" Judai stopped abruptly with his accusations and suddenly started wheezing and coughing violently as he tried to catch his breath.

"J-Judai?!" Johan cried as he quickly ran to Judai's side and started patting his back. "Are you okay?"

Said brunet sighed, and collapsed onto the table. He turned his head to face Johan and nodded. Johan sighed in relief but realized Judai was whispering something quietly that he couldn't seem to make out.

Johan leaned in closer. "What did you say Judai?"

Once again he heard whispering but still couldn't hear him.

Johan sighed and leaned in even closer, placing his ear right in front of Judai's lips.

"Liar…" Judai whispered quietly.

The bluenette drew his head back, a look of surprise on his face that seemed to soften as he closed his eyes and shook his head. He slumped back into his seat. "Judai… you really scared me there for a moment."

"Heeheeheehee" Judai snickered as he sat back up in his seat.

Johan shook his head and sighed for the umpteenth time. "Well back to the letter… and what do you know? I still can't come up with anything. There's nothing I want."

Judai opened his mouth to say something, but Johan beat him to it.

"I'm not a liar Judai."

The brunet boy instantly pouted, crossing his arms across his chest before he stuck his tongue out at Johan.

Johan returned the gesture before picking up his pencil and looking at the half-blank page he had in front of him.

Judai quickly scoot over to Johan and glanced at the piece of paper laid out before Johan.

"Come on, there's gotta be something you want," Judai insisted.

"There's nothing…"

"Come on! Isn't there anything?"

Johan pretended to think a little before answering. "Nope."

"Come on!!!!!" Judai whined, "Anything?"

"No Judai…"

"_Anything?"_

Suddenly, a chill ran up Johan's spine. He shivered at the tone of Judai's voice that just seemed to spark his imagination.

* * *

_In Johan's head_

"Come on Johan, don't you want _anything?_" Judai purred.

Johan growled seductively as he sat on the pillows of a king-sized bed. He watched Judai crawl up to him on all fours, who was wearing nothing, but a Santa hat.

"Judai, I want anything you can give me," Johan said in a husky voice before he pounced on Judai's naked form

* * *

"Johan? Did you think of anything you want? Oi! Johan!" Judai said trying to snap Johan out of his daze.

"Of course Judai, I want anything you can give me…" Johan said in a dazed voice, eyes half lidded with a dreamy look on his face. He smiled unconsciously as he rested his cheek on his hand.

"Nani? Johan?" Judai asked cautiously as he shook Johan's shoulder.

"Huh? what?" Johan cried as he snapped out of his oh so wonderful fantasy.

"I said did you think of anything you want?" The brunet boy said.

"I wasn't thinking anything! Nothing at all! Why would I think about something like that! It's not like I'm a pervert or anything! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you! I was framed!" Johan cried out, standing up suddenly knocking his chair over.

"Calm down Johan! No one called you a pervert or blamed you for anything!" Judai said, trying to pacify the teal-haired teen.

"Oh…" Johan spoke softly before plopping back down into his chair. "Sorry about that Judai. You caught me by surprise. Kinda got lost in a day-dream. _'A really good one…'_

"Hahaha. It's okay. I can't believe someone called you a pervert in your daydream. You would be the last person I would think of to have a naughty thought or actually be perverted," the oblivious boy said earnestly.

"Ehehe… yea…" Johan managed to say despite the guilt that just seemed to spike into him.

"In fact, I wouldn't mind stripping in front of you!"

Suddenly, Johan seemed to choke, and started coughing.

Judai turned his head to his best friend. "Johan? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine J-Judai," Johan stuttered.

"Really? But your face is all red. Are you sick?" Judai asked, concern lacing his voice.

"No! I-I'm fine" Johan said, attempting to hide his face.

Judai looked skeptical but let it go as he continued speaking. "Well anyway, me stripping in front of you might come sooner than you think. I mean, you wanted to see the bath house right? We can take a bath together!"

Johan's face became nuclear as Judai spoke these words. His face lit up like the sky on the 4th of July. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he suddenly felt something trickling out of his nose. He hesitantly touched the spot under his nose and brought his fingers in front of reluctant eyes. Sure enough… it was that familiar crimson liquid he dreaded. Johan hastily hid from Judai and covered his hand with his nose, giving him a reply, hoping not to raise suspicion. Unfortunately for him, by covering his nose with his mouth, his voice was muffled which made him more suspicious.

"Johan? Is something wrong? You sound funny."

"I-It's nothing Judai!" Johan tried to reassure rummaging his backpack for a tissue of some kind.

"Well alright… Did you find out what to write to Santa?" Judai asked curiously, gazing back at Johan's half-blank sheet of paper.

The European boy quickly sat back up, successfully managing to stop the bleeding. "Well… I told you Judai, there's nothing I really want for Christmas… or my birthday… or any holiday for that matter. I don't really care much for material things. I mean, the only thing I'd probably like are friends, but I already have plenty of those."

"Aw come on Johan! There _has_ to be something!" Judai complained.

Johan inwardly sighed. "Judai there is nothi—" Johan abruptly stopped talking and looked to be deep in thought.

"Ooooo! Johan! What is it?! Do you have something?! Do ya?!" Judai exclaimed, bouncing in his seat happily.

"I-I think I do have something…" Johan whispered softly. He pondered his thoughts a little longer before nodding and saying to himself, "Alright, I have something."

The brunet boy next to him waited eagerly, seeing as the bluenette started writing something down.

"Well? What is it?!" Judai cried impatiently, looking over Johan's shoulders trying to get a better look.

But just before he managed to read it, Johan's sleeve seemed to get in the way.

"Hey! Don't block it!" Judai yelled.

"Hehehe… Sorry Judai, but I can't show you what it is."

"Nanai?! Why not?!"

"I just don't want to show it to you." Johan said simply.

"Can you show it to me please?" Judai asked.

"No."

"Pwease Jo-kun!" Judai begged with big puppy-dog eyes.

The bluenette shivered and nearly toppled over his chair when he heard his newly given nickname. "J-Jo-kun?!" Johan all but screamed.

"Hehehe I thought of it last night! Do you like it?"

"It's alright I guess…"

"Well?" the Japanese boy asked.

"Nani?"

"What is it you wrote down?"

The European boy shook his head. "I told you I'm not showing it to you."

"But Jo-kun!"

And at the sound of his nickname, a chill ran down Johan's spine. "I-I said no!"

"But—"

The school bell, that signaled the end of class and the beginning of lunch rang loudly through the classroom.

"Aw…" Judai groaned. "You're lucky Johan, I'll get that list from you before Christmas! you'll see!" Judai got from his seat and walked to the exit of the class, but turned around right when he was about to leave. "I'm not waiting for you because you're a meanie!" And with a quick sticking out of the tongue, Judai dashed down the hallway towards the Osiris cafeteria.

Johan chuckled at Judai's antics, while he thought of ways to get Judai to like him again. It shouldn't be too hard. Judai's lucky go attitude made it easy to gain his forgiveness even if he did nothing wrong.

The emerald-eyed boy started shoving his things into his backpack, realizing that he was the only one still in the room. And before he put away his letter to Santa, he reread one more time, and a gentle smile came onto his face.

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_I know I don't write to you much. After all, I'm not the kind to ask for anything. Because, well… I never really wanted anything in the first place. I've got friends, family, I've got it all. But… this year is different. This is the only thing I've ever wanted. In fact, this is probably the only thing I want __**ever.** Please Santa, please get me this one thing and I'll never ask for anything else._

_What I want Santa… is a boy my age… named Yuki Judai…_

_Sincerely,_

_Johan Andersen_

**

* * *

**

**You know the drill R&R people! this will be a 3-shot! What I want for Christmas? Well it's late but I still want my present. And that's for you all to click the review button!**


End file.
